


Bubba Saywer x Gen!Reader ~ A touch of toilette

by BlueRose3



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nudity, Reader want a clean Bubba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRose3/pseuds/BlueRose3
Summary: The Saywer family leaving in Texas landfield don't really know what "cleaning" mean. But Reader love to wash, so how are they going to do to have a clean boyfriend ? Just a little bit of soap and a wet washcloth.
Relationships: Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Original Character(s), Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Bubba Saywer x Gen!Reader ~ A touch of toilette

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first writing of my Slashers x reader work. Hope you'll enjoy !

You were a stickler for hygiene. Your mother taught you everything you need to know about cleanliness, your mother herself was a very elegant and clean woman. So you had been educated with the idea that you had to wash at least several times a week or at least clan yourself up once a day when you hadn’t time to take a shower. You used deodorant and perfume to be sure you smell good, you applied cream on your skin to keep it soft and hair mask to male it silky. You brushed your hair two to three times a day and washed your hands more times than that. You had always live with a high level of hygiene which were what made you comfortable and at ease. Besides, you never understood why other people didn’t have the same sens of hygiene than you. So obviously, when you arrived at the Saywer’s and their blatant lack of cleanliness, in a region where it was so hot most of the time that it was impossible to do anything and not sweating. It was hell for you.

Throughout the entire time Bubba had locked you in the basement to protect your from his brothers, the few times you could have had access to water to wash yourself had been a blessing for you. The small bathroom in the basement being mostly covered in blood, your refused to go there, disgusted and to scared to. When, finally, Bubba’s brothers, after learning you were living in their basement, had decided to spare you, seeing how much their giant brother cred for you, you had been able to reach a higher level : you could have gone wash in the first floor bathroom. The first time you had the permission to go there, you spent two hours under the shower, obsessed with the idea of getting rid of all the dirt you felt on you after spending two months locked down there. 

Time had gone by since then. Many things had changed after living for several months within the Saywer family who ha finally accepter you as part of the family. However, you had to revise your obsession with hygiene downstairs in a family that didn’t really know what ‘washing’ meant, so you had to say goodbye to some of the comforts you had in your old life. You weren’t taking a shower as often as you used to and you had to get used to some kind of lifestyle that asked you to get dirty. But Bubba still made sure that you didn’t miss anything too much - afraid that one day you might run away, no longer standing this rural lifestyle in his cannibal family. He asked Nubbins to go down to town to buy body creams and beauty products. Your giant boyfriend chose the scents he wanted to smell on your body and ordered his brother what to pick. Poor Nubbins had to go the care and beauty section of the city’s grocery store to find what Bubba had asked him. He became completely besotted with these delicious smells of yours. Because you couldn’t yourself go to town, so your boyfriend was happy to order your products for you, to the great displeasure of Drayton who had hard time understanding that someone could spend money for such unnecessary things. None the less, you ended up getting used to this slightly more restricted comfort, because after all, your love for Bubba and your admission in the family made you happier that you would have ever though. 

Despite all this, the only thing you could never get used to was our family’s lack of cleanliness. You had started some sort of hygiene education operation a few weeks ago. Drayton didn’t need that much education - he was far from equaling his brother. Nubbins seemed to understand the basics and sometimes followed simple rules like washing his hands before eating and brushing his teeth regularly. Chop-Top, on the other hand, was a lost case. But above all, the one you most wanted to educate because he was the one with whom you shared your life and bed was Bubba. It had became essential for you that he understood that there were hygienic rules to follow if he wanted to cuddle with you. 

Today, even if your comfort of olden times wasn’t the same, you had kept a little routine every night. A routine that Bubba loved to watch when you were doing it. It was your daily night pastime. You firstly started by taking your shower. Bubba only took it from time to time with you, so it was often you alone. Once finished, you reopen the door that lead to your room to ventilate and demister the mirror. You brushed your still wet hair and spread your locks away from your face. After putting on deodorant to avoid sweating, you started to apply a lavender-scent moisturizer all over your body, the Texas sun was doing great damage to your delicate skin. On your face, you spread a scented night cream, delicately so as not miss an inch of skin. You obviously didn’t forgot to put balm on your cracked lips. Bubba watched all of this from your bedroom, all exhilarated to see you slathered cream almost languidly on your body. He could smell the mixes of perfume, shampoo, deodorant and fragrant creams from where he was on your bed. He never was s big fan of artificial smells, he knew nothing about perfume nor care masks before knowing you, but since you lived with him, the smells of your products had become what he preferred in the world.

That evening, you finished taking good care of yourself in front of your boyfriend’s loving eyes, and he felt luckier than ever to have you. When you turned towards him with a smile, he felt his heart pounding. When you tilted your head to the side watching him, he felt himself melt. 

\- Bubba darling, come over here. You softly asked, holding out your hand to him.

He rushed over to you, happy like a little puppy when his master call him, and grabbed your hand that squeezed tight. You raised you hand to his tall figure and smiled lovingly before stretching you neck to kiss him. He leaned over to place his plump lips on yours. When you pulled away, he still had the taste of your strawberry balm on his lips which he began to lick. 

\- Do you remember what we said for nights when you don’t take a shower ? You had to at least clean yourself up a little. You know how much hygiene’s important to me.

He nodded, hearts in his eyes. He would do anything for you if needed, he would let you do anything to him if you wanted to. You just had to ask and he would put himself on a tray with an apple in his mouth.

\- Take off your clothes, love. 

He happily complied while you took and dampened a washcloth. A little hot water and soap before you turned back to your boyfriend who was now naked in front of you. It took a lot of time and patience for him to finally offer himself to you, even more to let you see him naked, all th more so to remove his mask - which he still was reluctant to remove. But after telling him over and over how much you found him beautiful, how much his body was desirable to you, how much grabbing his pretty love handle while you made love to him was the best anti-stress you knew, he ended up trusting you entirely. You utterly loved sticking to him and losing yourself in the hollow of his vast body and his strong arms. He still was a little embarrassed, but you could watched and pet him all you want without him trying to hide behind his arms.

You approached with your washcloth and looked him straight in the eyes, smiling with all the all you held for him. You lifted one of his arms and rubbed his armpit with your glove before doing the same with the other. 

\- There are four essential places that you must imperatively wash, those that are trappe inside of lot of clothes. The armpits...  
Then, you lowered your wet glove to clean his soft but slightly erected cock because of the fresh air and the caresses you gave him.  
\- ... ant the private areas. You always start in front and then behind. It’s a matter of hygiene. My mother taught me this. 

When you put the glove on his cock and started rubbing to soap it, he lout out a little moan of pleasure and you felt his cock harden through the fabric. You also cleaned the pubic hair where perspiration accumulated before putting the glove in his rear line, making him jump. He lout out a cry of surprise, but let you rubbing his asshole. He only was moaning in your ear. The worst was that yo weren’t trying to arouse him. But you only need to put your hands on him for him to become a giant mess who want affection.  
You removed the glove from between his thighs and rinsed it with clear water, making your boyfriend sighing of disappointment. You laughed a little bit devilishly, but so touched by your man. Once clean, you washed again those soaped parts to remove the excess soap and gently wipe it with a towel. All this finished, Bubba’s cock extended to the sky and you kissed him, full of devotion. When you try to move backwards, he holds you back, lips stretched towards you. 

\- I still have to wash your face. 

He whined but obeyed. Lost in your eyes, he didn’t flinch when your unfastened his mask and gently took it off. He squeaked when he felt the cool air on his face but this time he didn’t try to hide. You’ve already seen his face a lot of times, so he was less uncomfortable than the first few times, but he still bit his lower lip before you kissed him. 

\- You’re beautiful, love. You whispered against his lips.

Bubba’s eyes fell to the ground, shy as always when you complimented him. But you knew how much he loved it. 

\- My beautiful, sublime, adorable Bubba. You whispered, placing kisses all over his face. 

His arms then encircled your waist wrapped in your robe. He plunged his nose into your neck to smell all the scents that made his head spin. While he stuff himself with your smell of cleanliness, with another clean glove, you gently cleaned his face. He babbled lovingly in your neck. You understood that he was telling you how much he loved you in his adorable language. When you finished cleaning him up, you have him put in his pajamas, letting a few caresses slip here ant there and his skin, and he did the same with you, taking off your robe to make you slip into more comfortable clothes. Finally, pulling him by the hand, you took him to bed with you. You dispensed him a few caresses to rid him of his little issue, while he let his hands wander over your body. 

It really was worth enough to clean him up if it was to get there again. You thought when he came into your hand. 

But your were too happy to have care about it. After all, you had become less obsessed on absolute cleanliness since you lived withe the Saywer.


End file.
